The First Step, Pt.2
"The First Step, Pt.2" is the fifth episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on August 15th, 2013. Summary After all of the candidates have been catapulted into the forest, they each utilize their landing strategy, with the exception of Jaune who continues to fall wildly. Ruby is the first to land, using the recoil from Crescent Rose to slow herself before using the blade to spin around a branch and land. Weiss Schnee uses Myrtenaster to make magical platforms for herself. Lie Ren uses the blades on his pistols to latch onto a tree trunk and spiral down the tree until hitting the ground and brushing himself off. A moment later, Yang Xiao Long flies overhead, using Ember Celica to propel her forward, enjoying the flight. Pyrrha Nikos crashes through three trees before landing on a branch and spotting Jaune falling, using her javelin to pin him to a tree. Ruby runs through the forest after landing, desperately hoping to find Yang while contemplating other partners based on the people she knows. At first she thinks about Jaune, who is nice and funny, but altogether useless in battle. She considers Blake, based on their love of books and because she is calm and mysterious, but not very talkative. When thinking about who else she knows, she runs into Weiss instead, making them both partners. Weiss however rejects Ruby at first and walks off, running into Jaune trying to unpin himself from the trunk of a tree. Seeing no other option, Weiss returns to Ruby, much to Ruby's delight. Shortly after, Pyrrha arrives to see Jaune hanging from the tree and asks if he has any more spots on his team. While Weiss wishes to not waste any more time in completing their mission, Ruby is eager to create a friendship with her and shows off her speed to convince Weiss that she would be a good teammate and isn't useless. Weiss herself is surprised by Ruby's speed wondering how she got to one spot so quickly. As Ruby runs off in excitement, Weiss is left alone. Weiss calls out to Ruby as she hears something in the bushes, only to find herself alone and surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. Transcript Trivia *Although mentioned by Ruby, Blake does not make an appearance in this episode. *The doodles that appear in Ruby's head are made by Jordan Cwierz, the same person who draws Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. *Despite Ruby being one of the last people to be launched into the forest, she is the first one shown falling into the Emerald Forest. Mistakes and Inconsistencies *After Pyrrha throws her spear at Jaune, you can see Jaune's hood is clearly disconnected from his hoodie. Image Gallery RubyE51.png|Crescent Rose Retrofire WeissE51.png|Casting Air-step LE51.png|Ren lining up for an arrester hook landing YangE53.png|Nailed it! PyrrahE52.png|Secure the LZ PyrrahE55.png|Dead-eye marksman... er... woman RubyE54.png|Landing strategy! JuaneRuby.jpg|Ruby's mental image of herself and Jaune RubyE513.png|Ruby's mental image of Blake WeissE53.png|Oh no, not you again! PandJE51.png|So... about that team-up...? WeissE57.png|Weiss... behind you! GrimmBeast2.png|Booga-booga! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1